Realization
by Yoshi's Best Pal
Summary: Kim & Monique are enlightened to how they truly feel about each other after Ron & Rufus's lives are unexpectedly cut short. R&R! Flames, too! Inspired by Behind Enemy Arms by Etherelemental. AT LAST, A COMPLETED STORY! WARNING: Final chapter borders 'M
1. Prologue: So The Drama

_**Realization**_

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it; you oughta know the drill by now.

**Prologue: So The Drama** (great movie btw)

The door to the gym opened, and all heads turned towards it. There was Kim Possible, in her baby-blue dress (scorched a slight bit on the bottom from a laser shot she'd dodged from a mutated kid's toy), and holding hands with Ron Stoppable, who was wearing a matching tuxedo. To Monique, Bonnie, Brick, and all the others in attendance, that could only mean one thing...

"It finally happened," said Bonnie, incredulous. "She's dating that loser." Then she turned to the rest of the gym and called out, "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are _dating_?" Then she let out a cold, cruel, harsh laugh, which was met with silence for a few seconds, after which the rest of the gym let out a rousing cheer. Kim and Ron smiled nervously at each other. Why wouldn't they be nervous? They were about to take the biggest step forward of their lives. Then the music started. Kim recognized it, immediately: She had written this song herself. Just as it started, Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket and got the ball rolling by pushing the two close enough so they could take each other's hand and move out onto the floor; work their magic.

_I know we've been friends forever  
__But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
__And after all this time I opened up my eyes_

Now Kim and Ron were under the disco ball, leaning on each other. This was, indeed, the start of something new.

_Now I see you were always with me_

Rufus and Monique were hanging out by the boombox.

_Damn, _Monique was thinking,_ that girl's fine. I wish she was mine. Ron is so damn lucky to have her, and he doesn't even know it._

_(chorus)  
__Could it be you and I  
__Never imagined  
__Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

Now they stopped dancing and just looked into each other's eyes. Ron was the first to give the comforting smile. Their foreheads touched, Kim's tilted downward for a few seconds, then back up, and then they leaned in.

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
__Could it be that it's true that it's you_

At last, at long last, for the first time in both's right minds, Kim and Ron shared a kiss on the level that would have made Andy and Larry Wachowski proud. The whole gym was mentally cheering for the new couple. All except two. Bonnie was one, and her reasons were obvious.

_It's you and it's you_

_Hot damn, _Monique was thinking to herself_, I wish that was me kissing Kim. He really is a lucky bastard._

_It's kinda funny you were always near  
__But who'd have ever thought that we would end up here  
__And every time I needed you  
You've been there, you've pulled me through  
__Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

_(repeat chorus)_

_'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
__I can see it in your eyes  
__And it's real, and it's true  
__It's just me and you  
__Could it be that it's true that it's you_

_(repeat chorus)_

Kim and Ron finally pulled apart as the song ended. (Bonnie, by now, had stormed out of the gym.) They stood there, in what some of us refer to as the "Kiss Coma", for a few minutes, until Ron finally worked up the nerve to speak.

"Kim," he began, "no words I _say _can truly describe how I feel right now. However, there's a song that I believe will do just that perfectly." He hopped up to the DJ, grabbed the microphone, and let his voice (gorgeous when he's singing, btw) fly...

_I used to think that I could not go on  
__And life was nothing but an awful song  
__But now I know the meaning of true love  
__I'm leaning on the everlasting arms  
__If I can see it  
__Then I can do it  
__If I just believe it  
__There's nothing to it_

_(chorus)  
__I believe I can fly  
__I believe I can touch the sky  
__I think about it every night and day  
__Spread my wings and fly away  
__I believe I can soar  
__I see me runnin' through that open door  
__I believe I can fly  
__I believe I can fly  
__I believe I can fly_

_See, I was on the verge of breakin' out  
__Sometimes silence  
__Can seem so loud  
__There are miracles in life I must achieve  
__But first I know it starts inside of me, ho-oh_

_If I can see it  
__Then I can be it  
__If I just believe it  
__There's nothing to it_

_(repeat chorus)_

At this point, the rest of the people in the gym, with the exception of Bonnie, of course, took up the part of the background choir.

_Yea, 'cause I believe in me  
__Oo-oh-oo-oh-oo-oh  
__If I can see it  
__Then I can do it (Brick: I can do it)  
__If I just believe it  
__There's nothing to it_

The performance from here on out sounded even better than the actual song did when you took into account the events of that night.

_(entire gym, to include Ron and Kim)_

_I believe I can fly (Ron: Whoo!)  
__I believe I can touch the sky  
__I think about it every night and day  
__Spread my wings and fly away  
__I believe I can soar  
__I see me runnin' through that open door  
__I believe I can fly  
__I believe I can fly  
__I believe I can fly_

_If I just spread my wings  
__I can fly  
__I can fly  
__I can fly  
__Hey  
__If I just spread my wings  
__I can flyyyyyyyyyy (Whoo!)  
__Hummmmmmmmmmm (Fly-fly-flyyyyyyyyyyyyy)_

As the rest of the gym again broke into wild cheering and applause, Kim ran up to Ron and kissed him with such enthusiasm that _she_ swept _him_ off _his_ feet, as opposed to the other way around. Their tongues were meeting in the spot where the two pairs of lips were locked. This was a dream come true for both of them, and neither wanted it to end. There was one discomfort, though, that prevented that from being the case: the mutual need for air. When finally the new lovers did separate, they took each other's hand and left the gym.

They walked in silence back to Kim's place, thinking about the future, and what it would hold for the both of them with this new development having taken place. One thing was for sure, though: lovers or just friends, they were still Team Possible, and they could do anything. They would find a way through this together.

* * *

A/N: Holy freaking crap, I didn't know I had this in me. Oh, well. I suppose I should thank Etherelemental. He's helping me with all of this, so look out for more. This could turn out incredible; be prepared!

TBC...

NEXT: The "realization"s that make up this fic, and Kim and Ron face a life-changing event. Next chapter will take place a week or two after the events of _Clean Slate_ (excellent episode, go see it on YouTube).


	2. Chapter 1: The Decision

**Chapter 1: The Decision**

_At the end of "Stop Team Go"_

Kim, Ron, and Team Go (all 5 members[I say that because I count the Wegos as 2 people) had just defeated Electronique and carted her off to prison. Then, all of Team Go (with the exception of Shego) returned to the tower to regroup and relax. Kim walked up to Shego and told her how much she had enjoyed fighting on the same side for once. Shego's reply was, "Yeah, listen. Kimmie, I never could have told you this when I was evil, but-" From out of nowhere, a red light enveloped Shego and she started convulsing: Ron had dropped the Attitudinator and it landed on the red button **while pointing at Shego **of its own accord.

"**Mistake; I can fix that!**" he called out to Kim, who looked like she was about to start crying. But on the inside, she was thinking, _Control yourself, Kim! Must not go over and beat Ron to bloody pulp! This is a Disney show! Intended for kids!_

But just as Ron went to pick up the helmet, a hovercraft piloted by none other than Dr. Drakken knocked into a light pole, which fell on the Attitudinator and crushed it.

_Oh, shit, I'm dead,_ thought Ron as he meekly walked back over to Kim and they watched Shego fly off with Drakken.

"You know, I liked her as a good guy, but I guess some people never really change," put in Kim. Ron considered asking her, "You mean as in like or as in _like_ like?" but he thought better of it.

Instead he said, "Well, look on the bright side: No more double dates with 'Stevie'." As the two shared a laugh and started heading to the pick-up zone for their ride back home, Kim thought to herself, _Oh, well, at least I didn't go through this with Monique. God knows what she'd have done to the world._

_Towards the end of "Fashion Victim"_

Camille Leon and the Fashionistas had been defeated, but not yet carted off-the cops had yet to arrive. Kim and Monique were keeping a cautious eye on them. When it became apparent that they had surrenderred, Kim and Monique turned to each other and embraced.

_Lord, _both women were thinking,_ I'm glad she's safe. Wait... sniff sniff ...is that strawberry? Damn, that smells good. I wonder what she uses on her lips. I'd like to taste...Wait, damn it! Girl, get a hold of yourself, you're not a lesbian!_ Even so, the two almost did share a kiss when a crate smashed through the wall, revealing Ron and Mr. Barkin.

"**Sweet lady oxygen**! Breathe with me, Stoppable, BREATHE!" yelled Barkin. Yup, he was certifiably nuts now.

"OK, walking away now," replied Ron. Then he spotted three women. One, of course, was Monique. The only trouble was picking the real Kim, which, of course, he screwed up majorly. It was Monique who picked out Camille.

On the way back to Middleton, Ron thought to himself, _Why couldn't I pick out the real Kim? She must hate me for this. It might even be this that tears us apart as BF/GF, who knows? Wait, get a hold of yourself, Stoppable! Kim won't break up with you over something like this! Don't sweat the small things!_

Then he asked himself, _Why not? It's the little things that kill you! Break up and preserve friendship or risk it...DAMN IT, THIS IS REALLY NOT THE TIME!_ He was pensive for the remainder of the ride.

_At the end of "Clean Slate"_

"Yeah, and the best thing is, I didn't lose my pants," said Ron. He and Kim had just stopped a military train filled with mind-control shampoo. Rufus squeaked, then pointed down. Ron looked: his pants were gone(Dun dun duuuuuuuuun).

"Oh man! This so tanks!"

"Good plan," Kim told him, "but that's not why I gave you the belt." Just then, her eyes widened as she went through a flashback through all the times Ron had lost his pants.

"I remember. I remember!" exclaimed Kim, once the flashback ended. "I gave you the belt for our half-iversary!"

"Yeah, I still don't get what exactly that is," said Ron as he pulled his pants back up and put the belt on.

"Ron, I remember that you're my boyfriend," Kim said as she walked over to him. She put her hands on his cheeks as she finished her statement: "And that I think I love you."

"For real?" Ron asked. You could tell he was psyched.

"For real," Kim replied, and hugged him tightly.

"Now this is a memory," Ron said to himself out loud after a few seconds.

_Wait, if I really do love him, how come I didn't just kiss him right then and there?_ thought Kim. _I guess it's because I don't love him like that anymore. He's gone back down from lover to brother. Damn it, not again._

_2 weeks later_

Kim and Ron had gone on a couple of dates since she got her memory back. They'd even shared a kiss or two in that time, but the spark that had been there at the prom...ka-put, gone. They both realized this, but didn't want to break it off yet for the other's sake. Eventually, however, they couldn't take it anymore. The pain they were sure they were causing each other was too great to bear. Kim was laying on her bed, trying to figure out how to break the news to Ron. Just as she had decided on it, however, the doorbell rang. With a heavy heart, she went to get it. There was Ron.

_I'm screwed,_ thought Kim. She hadn't even had a chance to practice.

"Hey, KP," said Ron, weakly.

"Hi, Ron. Come in," said Kim, meekly.

They sat down on the couch. After about 15 seconds, they both couldn't hold it in any longer, and both shouted out, at _**exactly the same time**_, "This really isn't working out. We need to start seeing other people."

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Ron yelled out after about a quarter of a second.

"Damn it," said Kim, audibly. Ron celebrated for a little bit("Booyah! It's about freakin' time I got her with a jinx! Am I right, Rufus, or am I right?"), then Kim asked, "Are your reasons the same as mine?"

"Well, what are your reasons?"

"The spark that was there at the prom...isn't there anymore."

"I know that. I just didn't want to hurt you."

"Ditto here. Oh, Ron, who do you plan on chasing after once we're done here?"

"Dunno. Probably Yori," confessed Ron. "Why? Who've you got in mind?"

Kim leaned over and whispered something in his ear. As she leaned back, Ron's jaw dropped at lightspeed. It stopped somewhere about halfway to the planet core.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Ron, hoarsely, after he had regained the ability to think and speak coherently and cleaned his lower jaw of all traces of dirt, rubble, and various other substances.

"No, I'm dead serious about this," said Kim. "She's been showing the signs for the longest time now. I can't leave her out."

"Well, can we at least break up on good terms?" asked Ron, after pondering this for a while.

"You read my mind, Ron," replied Kim. "I had a very specific idea in mind of how to end this."

"What did you have in mind, Kim?" asked Ron. Naturally, he was curious.

"This," said Kim. She then put a hand on his cheek, turned him to face her, and leaned in slowly. Ron returned the favor. The kiss that followed was the most explosive they'd ever experienced, to include their first at the junior prom 6.5 months prior. When finally they did pull apart, Ron could barely speak. As Kim hugged him tighter than ever, Ron whispered in her ear, "Thanks, Kim, I needed that. Still friends?"

"Always and forever, Ron," Kim replied, and pecked him on the cheek.

"Just making sure," said Ron. "Listen, it's late; Rufus and I have to split. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later," replied Kim. Ron then left, and Kim went up to bed with a smile on her face. She climbed into bed with the satisfaction that, although they were back to being just friends, the bond they shared was now at a high point; it was stronger than it had ever been.

Meanwhile, Ron was about halfway to his house, just enjoying the night and singing to himself:

_In your house  
__I long to be  
__Room by room  
__Patiently  
__I'll wait for you there  
__Like a stone  
__I'll wait for you there  
__Alone  
__Alone_

Just then, he heard a faint "pop", then, instantaneously, felt a stabbing pain in his right thigh. He pulled out Rufus...and could not believe what he was seeing. Rufus was motionless, covered in red. There was a hole in either side of him. Ron felt the red that covered Rufus: blood.

Just then, another "pop", and another round of stabbing pain. Ron looked down to his stomach. There was a red stain spreading across his shirt from a hole in its center. He lurched forward, feeling woozy.

_Kim, _he thought with such intensity, it was a surprise Kim didn't hear it,_ wherever you are, hear me and know that I love you with every fiber of my being._ Then he dropped to his knees, then the rest of him fell sideways. He heard footsteps. His vision was blurring, however, so he couldn't make out who it was. However, he did recognize the outline.

_...fuck,_ thought Ron, and then he knew no more-the approaching darkness finally enveloped him.

A/N: (mechanical breathing) (as James Earl Jones) This is what happens when you join the Dark Side...YOU GET TO TORTURE PEOPLE WITH CLIFFHANGERS!(mechanical breathing) (as Will Friedle) A-booyah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha(cough/hack/Akpth!) (normal voice) I really need to work on my evil laughter. Damn, Zorpox AND Darth Vader together-that's not easy on the throat. But I digress. Seriously, I am pretty bad with the cliffy stuff. Oh, and for those of you who were expecting the full-on slashiness...be patient. It will come...eventually. Flamers, feel free. Reviewers, feel freer. Readers, help yourself. Pervs...again, be patient. The K/M slashy goodness will be here, and it will not disappoint. Everyone else...Feel free to use the fluff at the beginning of this chapter to make Fluffernutters. I have plenty for all.

TBC...

Next: Ron's fate, and...wait for it...The first kiss between Kim and Monique, if I can help it.


	3. Chapter 2: That Pivotal Moment

**Chapter 2: That Pivotal Moment**

While Ron was having difficulty on his way home, Kim was sleeping soundly in her bed, with no clue of what was happening. All of a sudden, she got pulled into a dream.

She was back in the gym, complete with prom decorations. However, she was not wearing the dress she'd worn to the prom. What she was wearing would make any man go ga-ga: She was wearing red 12" high heels, a small bit of rouge to bring out her eyes, a pair of green earrings, a pair of maroon bracelets, and...wait for it...the dreaded, infamous, sexy-as-hell little black dress, or "LBD" for short.

Without warning, the door opened and in walked Ron. He was wearing his prom clothes. He walked up to Kim and took her by the hand. Then, again without warning, a song started and Ron started singing:

_My life is brilliant  
__My love is pure  
__I saw an angel  
__Of that I'm sure  
__She smiled at me on the subway  
__She was with another man  
__But I won't lose no sleep on that  
__'Cause I've got a plan_

_(chorus)  
__You're beautiful  
__You're beautiful  
__You're beautiful, it's true  
__I saw your face i__n a crowded place  
__And I don't know what to do  
__'Cause I'll never be with you_

_Yeah, she caught my eye  
__As we walked on by  
__She could see from my face that I was  
__Flying high  
__And I don't think that I'll see her again  
__But we shared a moment that will last till the end_

_(chorus)  
You're beautiful  
__You're beautiful  
__You're beautiful, it's true  
__I saw your face in a crowded place  
__And I don't know what to do  
__'Cause I'll never be with you_

_(chorus)  
You're beautiful  
__You're beautiful  
__You're beautiful, it's true  
__There must be an angel with a smile on her face  
__When she thought up that I should be with you  
__But it's time to face the truth  
__I will never be with you_

Kim just looked into his eyes, her grin threatening to crack her face in two. She slowly leaned in, but Ron put a finger to her lips, and a sad smile began to cross _his_ lips. Then another song came on. Ron sang this song, as well:

_Did I disappoint you  
__Or let you down?  
__Should I be feeling guilty  
__Or let the judges frown?  
__'Cause I saw the end  
__Before we'd begun  
__Yes, I saw you were blinded  
__And I knew I had won_

_So I took what's mine  
__By eternal right  
__Took your soul out  
__Into the night  
__It may be over  
__But it won't stop there  
__I am here for you  
__If you'd only care_

"I do, Ron," Kim said softly. Ron smiled even wider, though the sadness was still apparent, and continued:

_You touched my heart, you touched my soul  
__You changed my life and all my goals  
__And love is blind and that I knew when  
__My heart was blinded by you  
__I've kissed your lips and held your head  
__I've shared your dreams and shared your bed  
__I know you well, I know your smell  
__I've been addicted to you_

_Goodbye, my lover  
__Goodbye, my friend  
__You have been the one  
__You have been the one for me_

_Goodbye, my lover  
__Goodbye, my friend  
__You have been the one  
__You have been the one for me_

Just then, Kim noticed something odd. Ron had become slightly pale, almost transparent: He was starting to fade away. A tear rolled down Kim's cheek as Ron resumed singing:

_I am a dreamer  
__But when I wake  
__You can't break my spirit  
__It's my dreams you take  
__And as you move on  
__Remember me  
__Remember us and al__l we  
__Used to be_

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile  
__I've watched you sleeping for a while  
__I'd be the father of your child  
__I'd spend a lifetime with you_

Kim took over, though briefly:

_I know your fears and you know mine  
__We've had our doubts, but now we're fine  
__And I love you, I swear that's true  
__I cannot live without you_

Now it was Ron's turn to shed a tear. His voice was trembling as he sang the final chorus in harmony with Kim:

_Goodbye, my lover  
__Goodbye, my friend  
__You have been the one  
__You have been the one for me  
__Goodbye, my lover  
__Goodbye, my friend  
__You have been the one  
__You have been the one for me_

At this time, Ron had completely vanished. He was fully gone; nowhere to be seen. Kim could not even hear his awesome singing voice anymore. That's when Kim woke up. She was in a cold sweat, and there was an overwhelming feeling of foreboding and sadness drowning her in its inescapable eddy. She had no clue as to what had caused it, but she was 100 percent certain that something absolutely terrible was happening nearby. How she knew this, she would never be sure. But she had to be sure nothing was wrong, so she called Wade.

"Are you aware what time it is?" asked Wade.

"Yes, Wade, and right now, I don't care. The worst feeling of pain & foreboding just came over me after I had this dream."

"What happened?"

"Well, I was in the gym, all made-up, complete with LBD. Ron was there in his prom outfit, and he sang me two songs, both by James Blunt-"

"Let me guess: 'You're Beautiful' and 'Goodbye My Lover', in that order?"

"Exactly. Then after the first chorus of 'Goodbye My Lover', he started to fade away. He was gone by the end of the second chorus. Then I woke up, and I felt like I had a hangover, minus the splitting headache."

"Probably just one of those dreams people tend to have after a break-up. The same thing happened to me after Monique and I broke up. Don't worry, Ron's going to be fine." The Kimmunicator went dead. Kim, feeling much better, went back to sleep.

The next day, Kim went to tell Monique the news. She knocked on the door, & Monique answered and allowed Kim inside.

"All right, girlfriend, to quote you, what's the sitch?" asked Monique. Kim had the _biggest_ smile on her face as she answered.

"I broke up with Ron last night," replied Kim.

"And that's something that makes you happy? Girl, that hug in Venice really did drive you nuts."

"No, the breakup isn't what's got me giddy. It's the way we ended it."

"Which was...?"

"The same way we started it." At this point, a glazed look crossed Kim's face as she remembered how that final kiss felt.

"Damn, girl, I'm BGFs with a nutcase," commented Monique, dryly.

"Monique, I put my heart and soul into that kiss. I will always love him, just not in that way anymore."

"Listen, Kim, I understand why you broke up with him, but now that you're without a significant other, what are you going to do?"

"Find another one. You'll know who it is in a couple of days."

"Are you saying you've already found someone?"

"Right the first time, give the girl a prize. You catch on quick, Monique."

"Are you sure you're not on the rebound again?"

"Yes, I'm 100 percent certain this time. I know for a fact that I've held these feelings for a long time, & I'm really excited that I'm finally getting a chance to show her." Kim's eyes widened as she realized her slip. Monique smelled blood in the water, and she pounced:

"Her?"

"Damn," cursed Kim under her breath. "Well, now that it's out in the open, I've just realized recently...I'm a lesbian."

"Why am I always the last one to find out?" asked Monique.

"Actually, you're only the second. Ron was the first to find out. His jaw literally dropped halfway to the planet core when I told him."

Monique chuckled to herself, then said, "Oh, OK. Who is the lucky girl?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. But no matter who it is, will you still be my friend?"

"Girl, I wouldn't abandon you over something like this." Monique then walked over and wrapped Kim in a hug. "I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks, Mon," said Kim, and pecked Monique on the cheek before leaving. After Kim left, Monique felt the spot where Kim's lips had been just seconds before.

_Damn, _she thought to herself, _if this is what a peck on the cheek makes me feel like, I'd love to feel a full-on kiss, especially from her._

Meanwhile, Kim was heading home by way of Ron's place, thinking of how the peck on the cheek she had given to Monique made her feel, when she saw something sticking out of a trash can off to her right. It was a jet black color, much like the outfit Ron wore on their missions. Normally, she'd think nothing of something like that, but then the feeling she'd had the previous night after that dream came back with a vengeance. Kim was a little apprehensive, so she went to investigate. She got a grip on the clothes and gave a small tug...they were attached to a body. She pulled it out...and just froze in shock. She couldn't cry or make any noise; she couldn't even move. The body she had just pulled out of the trash can was none other than Ron, dead. He was holding a lifeless Rufus in his right hand. This was too much for Kim to take. The last thing she saw before pasing out and collapsing was that Ron had a look of shock and recognition on his face.

Kim woke up several hours later in her bed with all her family around her. They all had sad looks on their faces; they, too, knew what had befallen Ron and Rufus.

"We're so sorry, Kimmie," said her father.

"It's OK, Dad. It wasn't your fault," Kim replied, and hugged her father tight.

"We loved him as much as you did," said her mother.

"I can't believe he's gone," said Kim, and not only hugged her mother, but also gave her a quick peck on the cheek. (She seems to be doing a lot of that lately, doesn't she?) The tweebs couldn't say anything. They just stood there in silence.

"Are you coming to the funeral next week?" asked her father.

"That's what Ron would've wanted, so yes. I'll be singing there, too," replied Kim.

The weather for the funeral the following week was completely the opposite of what one would expect for a funeral: bright, sunny, warm-the perfect summer day. But Kim was in a daze and not really focusing. Even when she started singing, she was not really all there. But she was Kim Possible, and the way she carried herself, you could never tell unless you knew her really well. But we digress. Here is what she sang:

_A hundred days have made me older  
__Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
__A thousand lies have made me colder  
__And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_All the miles that separate  
__They disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face_

_I'm here without you, baby  
__But you're still on my lonely mind  
__I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
__I'm here without you, baby  
__But you're still with me in my dreams  
__And tonight, there's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rollin'  
__As the people leave their way to say hello  
__I've heard this life is overrated  
__But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you, baby  
__But you're still on my lonely mind  
__I think about you, baby_

_And I dream about you all the time  
__I'm here without you, baby  
__But you're still with me in my dreams  
__And tonight, there's only you and me_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
__It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
__And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
__It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_I'm here without you, baby  
__But you're still on my lonely mind  
__I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
__I'm here without you, baby  
__But you're still with me in my dreams  
__And tonight, there's only you and me_

There was a slight bit of applause after she finished. Then the next song kicked in.

_I close my eyes  
__And I can see  
__The day we met  
__Just one moment and I knew  
__You're my best friend  
__Do anything  
__For you_

_We've gone so far  
__And done so much  
__And I feel  
__Like we've always been together  
__Right by my side  
__Through thick and thin  
__You're the part of my life  
__I'll always remember_

_(chorus)  
The time has come  
__It's for the best, I know it  
__Who could have guessed that you and I  
__Somehow, some way  
__We'd have to say goodbye_

_You helped me find  
__The strength inside  
__And the courage  
__To make my dreams come true  
__How will I find  
__Another friend  
__Like you?_

_Two of a kind  
__That's what we are  
__And it seems  
__Like we were always winning  
__But as our team  
__Is torn apart  
__I wish we could go  
__Back to the beginning_

_(repeat chorus)_

_Somehow today  
__We have to say goodbye_

There was a tear rolling down Kim's cheek as she said, "Goodbye, Ron." As she walked back to her seat and listened to the preacher drone on about Ron, she thought to herself, _I love you._

The burial and reception went as they normally would. Kim could not even cry, she was so out of it. She was just going with the flow, like a puppet at the mercy of its master. But once she went to Monique to tell her what happened, it all came out. Kim was almost inconsolable.

"OK, Kim," Monique was saying, "I think you've done enough to put the Pacific Ocean to shame. Calm down, calm down, calm down." Kim could barely even hear her, she was shaking so hard. Eventually, Monique put her hands on Kim's cheeks and said, "Kim, look at me."

Right when Kim and Monique's eyes met...wait for it...their lips met as well, though by accident. However, not only did it get Kim to stop crying, it would have brought a smile to Kim's face had she not been pressed up against Monique.

_Wow, _thought Kim,_ that was fast. We haven't even started dating yet and already we're sharing our first kiss._ That pivotal moment lasted for half a minute. When they finally did pull apart, Kim smacked her lips slightly, and a devilish smile crossed her face.

"How did you know raspberry was my favorite flavor lipstick?" Kim asked evilly. Then she kissed Monique again...almost. Monique stopped her at the last second, just barely.

"I didn't. And before you ask, yes, I do love you, but you're moving too fast for both our own good," Monique told Kim. "You see, if we jump into it right now, then we could cause each other more pain than we can handle. I don't want that. So let's hold off on the HLL for a little bit, OK? I want to be sure you're completely healed before we jump into anything, a'ight?"

Kim may have been emotionally insecure, but she knew Monique was right.

"Well," asked Kim, "can I still hold you like this and peck you on the cheek every so often?"

"Sure. That wouldn't hurt anything," came the reply.

"Thanks," said Kim, relieved, and pecked Monique on the opposite cheek from the previous week, satisfied for now, but still yearning for more. Apart from Ron's funeral, she was happy with the way the day had gone as she drifted off to sleep, safe in her own bed, in her own house.

A/N: Well, there you have it. Those of you who thought that was "tehhawtness", wait until the end of the story. I won't give any details, but you'll be blown away.

* * *

To Be Continued...

**NEXT:** Some time has passed, and Kim is starting to recover. She'll take Monique on their first date and go after the first in a long line of suspects to track down Ron's killer. The first suspect is, of course, Drakken. Shego will be involved in the interrogation, but Kim will be using...unorthodox methods on Shego to get the info she wants.


	4. Chapter 3: On The Trail

**Chapter 3: On The Trail**

The day after Kim and Monique decided to take the relationship slow, Kim started working on who she would go after first. It took her two months (she had a pretty damn long list), but eventually, she decided on Andrew "Dr. Drakken" Lipsky, or, more specifically, his sidekick, Sheila "Shego" Golightly, a former member of Team Go from Go City. But getting to her would be tricky: Drakken kept her closely guarded these days. Another month, and she, equipped with a portable truth ray she had Wade pull up for her, found him in a warehouse in Upperton. She waited, and got him scared.

_Now I know how Batman felt when he went after Carmine Falcone at Gotham Docks_, she chuckled to herself. By the time she finished that sentence, Drakken was freaking out. It was at that point that Kim made her move, and tackled Drakken, then hit him with the truth ray. He screamed in pain as the ray hit him.

"Sorry, Drakken, but the truth hurts. Now, where's Shego? And I expect the right answer," she indirectly threatened Drakken.

"Please, don't hurt me! She's in Bueno Nacho HQ, Lowerton!" Drakken pleaded.

"Thanks, _Drew_," taunted Kim as she flipped out of the warehouse.

Another month later, which was spent healing herself a little more from Ron's loss, and figuring out what method would work best to get Shego to spill what she knew, she was at the HQ of Ron's version of heaven, when a flashback hit her:

* * *

**_Ron pulled what looked like a toy pistol from Kim's backpack and quipped, "KP, since when are you packin'?"_**

* * *

Just as suddenly as it had begun, the flashback cut off. Kim gave a quick shake of the head and snuck inside.

"Wade, what's the fix on Shego?" Kim asked into her wrist Kimmunicator.

"Main control center and security room, but for some strange reason, she's just pacing around," Wade replied, a little confused.

"Must be on a break. Well, she doesn't know it yet, but she's about to go back on the clock," Kim quipped, and cut the connection. Within minutes, she was scoping out the scene in the control room. Just as advertised, there was Shego, but now she was sitting down and filing her nails. Without warning, a song started in Kim's head. Just as Shego got up, Kim made her move. A quick tackle, and Kim had Shego pinned beneath her. Kim was going to get the info she wanted, even if it killed her.

"What do you know about the murder of Ron Stoppable?" asked Kim in a deadly whisper.

_(End of passion play, crumbling away  
I'm your source of self-destruction  
Veins that pump with fear, sudden dark is clear  
Leading on your death's construction)_

"I don't know jack-sq-" Shego's defiant reply was cut off by Kim's lips against her own.

OK. This was wrongsick, but Shego didn't care. A kiss like this from a woman like Kim would make anyone, and I do mean anyone spill their darkest secrets. Shego was no exception.

_(Taste me, you will see  
More is all you need  
Dedicated to  
How I'm killing you)_

"Would this make you spill what you know?" asked Kim seductively, after pulling away. She had a last-resort tactic she used in desperate times.

_(Come crawling faster  
Obey your master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your master  
Master)_

"Aw, hell yeah," replied Shego, just as sultrily. Kim, inwardly, sighed with relief. Thankfully, she wouldn't have to resort to desperate measures. Besides, she was already taken with Monique, and she was betraying her enough as was...at least, that's how Kim felt.

_(Master of puppets, I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream  
"Master"  
"Master"  
Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream  
"Master"  
"Master")_

"Well, then do so, already," said Kim, in a professional tone once again.

"OK, I just know Dr. Dumbass was approached by some whack job who was raving about how he was going to destroy Blond and Bumbling's daddy's heart and soul," confessed Shego.

_(Needlework the way, never you betray  
Life of death becoming clearer  
Pain monopoly, ritual misery  
Chop your breakfast on a mirror)_

"Who was said whack job?" pressured Kim. She kissed Shego again, just to make sure she answered truthfully.

_(Taste me, you will see  
More is all you need  
Dedicated to  
How I'm killing you)_

"Not sure. He had a couple of guys with him, and he talked about equations a lot."

_(Come crawling faster  
Obey your master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your master  
Master)_

"The Mathter," growled Kim. She really hated this guy. "Thanks, Shego. Now, your reward." With that, Kim leaned down and captured Shego's black lips one final time before going and calling Global Justice.

_(Master of puppets, I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream  
"Master"  
"Master"  
Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream  
"Master"  
"Master")_

Within minutes of Shego's interrogation ending, Global Justice, led by, you guessed it, Will Du, showed up and brought the scene under control. As she was being led off, Shego could be heard singing:

_Master, Master, where's the dreams that I've been after?  
Master, Master, you promised only lies  
Laughter, laughter, all I hear and see is laughter  
Laughter, laughter, laughing at my cries_

As Kim was heading home and Shego was being dragged off to prison, the song in both womens' heads finished:

_Hell is worth all that, natural habitat  
Just a rhyme without a reason  
Neverending maze, drift on numbered days  
Now your life is out of season_

_I will occupy  
I will help you die  
I will run through you  
Now, I rule you, too_

_Come crawling faster  
Obey your master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your master  
Master_

_Master of puppets, I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream  
"Master"  
"Master"  
Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream  
"Master"  
"Master"_

The last thing both women heard as they reached their respective destinations was a crapload of evil laughter.

* * *

Later that day, Kim called Monique up and asked her on a date.

"Sure, I'm free tonight. When and where, and what should I wear?" asked Monique.

"I'll pick you up at 6:00 tonight at your place, and keep the clothes casual. We're going to this really cool place in town I just happen to know of," replied Kim.

* * *

The "really cool place" that Kim had on her mind was a karaoke restaurant in the center of town. Open to all ages, many a band had gotten their big break there. The food was delicious, as evidenced by the looks on each girl's face as they took their first bite. As they finished, Monique asked a question that had been on her mind since Kim had told her about the interrogations:

"So, Kim, did you find anything out?" asked Monique.

"Yes, but I had to interrogate Shego and use...unorthodox methods...to get what I wanted," replied Kim.

"Unorthodox as in...?" pressured Monique.

"Try 'I had to kiss her' on for size. That's the only thing that works with her at all. I'm sorry, Monique," confessed Kim.

"It's all good, girlfriend. You did what you had to; now you're hot on the trail."

"Maybe. But that's only if the Mathter is really Ron's killer."

Just then, Kim heard her name called. She got up("Excuse me for a minute, please.") and walked to the stage. She picked up the microphone and adressed the crowd: "How're you all doing tonight?"

The crowd gave a cheer in response.

"All right then, I'm going to do a song I _know_ for a fact everyone in here likes a **lot**."

Said song came on, and it came on loud. The opening notes took a while to get through, but it didn't matter, for everyone in the restaurant was headbanging to the song, which just happened to be called _Enter Sandman_. Kim had lost herself in the music and was belting out the lyrics:

_Say your prayers, little one  
Don't forget, my son  
To include everyone_

_I'll tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
'Til the sandman, he comes_

_Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight_

_Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to Never-Never Land_

_Something's wrong, shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they aren't of Snow White_

_Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
Dreams of dragon's fire  
And of things that will bite  
__Yeah!_

_Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight_

_Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to Never-Never Land  
Come on and bang your heads! _

During the big solo, Kim nearly got whiplash, she was so lost in the song.

_Now I lay me down to sleep  
Pray the Lord my soul to keep  
If I die before I wake  
Pray the Lord my soul to take_

The crowd echoed each line, not missing a single beat.

_Hush little baby, don't say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard  
It's just the beast under your bed,  
In your closet, in your head_

_Exit light  
Enter night  
Grain of sand_

At this point, Kim yelled out, "_Everybody!_" The crowd sang right along:

_Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to Never-Never Land_

As the song wound down, the audience roared as Kim gave a bow and stepped off the stage. Right after the crowd quieted down again, Kim heard a demonic voice say:

_Woe to you, O Earth and Sea,  
For the devil sends the beast with wrath,  
Because he knows that time is short._

Kim knew and loved this song. She lip-synched the words that were said next:

_Let him who hath understanding reckon the number of the beast,  
For it is a human number.  
Its number is six hundred and sixty-six._

A short time afterwards, Kim heard a verrrrry familiar voice sing:

_I left alone  
My mind was blank  
I needed time to think,  
To get the memories from my mind_

Kim turned to the stage. Lo and behold, there was Monique, looking as though she was in all her glory, just singing her heart out:

_What did I see?  
Can I believe  
That what I saw that night  
Was real and not just fantasy?_

Kim ran over to the mosh pit that was gathering and started singing along.

_Just what I saw  
In my old dreams  
Were the reflections of my warped mind  
Staring back at me_

_'Cause in my dreams  
It's always there  
The evil face that twists my mind  
And brings me to despair_

Then, the crowd let out a deafening scream to help Monique along, after which she took back over:

_Night was black  
Was no use holding back  
'Cause I just had to see  
Was someone watching me?  
In the mist  
Dark figures move and twist  
Was all this for real  
Or just some kind of hell?_

Now everybody sang:

_6-6-6  
The number of the beast  
Hell and fire  
Were spawned to be released_

Back to Monique:

_Torches blazed  
And sacred chants were praised  
As they start to cry  
Hands held to the sky  
In the night  
The fires are buning bright  
The ritual has begun  
Satan's work is done_

_6-6-6  
The number of the beast  
Sacrifice  
Is going on tonight_

The big solo went off without a hitch. Everyone was headbanging, until Monique came back and sang:

_This can't go on!  
I must inform the law!  
Can this still be real  
Or just a crazy dream?  
But I feel drawn  
Towards the chanting hordes  
Seem to mesmerize  
Can't avoid their eyes_

_6-6-6  
The number of the beast  
6-6-6  
The one for you and me_

_I'm coming back  
I will return  
And I'll posess your body  
And I'll make you burn_

_I have the fire  
I have the force  
I have the power to make  
My evil take its course_

The song ended a few seconds later, with the crowd louder than ever thus far. All of a sudden, Kim jumped up onto the stage with a microphone in hand and whispered to Monique, "You'll be singing first for this song." Monique was confused, but she soon understood as the song came on-another Iron Maiden smash hit: _Run To The Hills_. Monique sang:

_White man came  
Across the sea  
He brought us pain  
And misery  
He killed our tribes  
He killed our creed  
He took our game  
For his own need  
We fought him hard  
We fought him well  
Out on the plains  
We gave him hell  
But many came  
Too much for cree  
Oh, will we ever  
Be set free?_

Kim took over after the song picked up speed:

_Riding through dust clouds and barren wastes  
Galloping hard on the plains  
Chasing the redskins back to their holes  
Fighting them at their own game  
Murder for freedom, a stab in the back  
Women and children and cowards attack_

Now everybody present sang with Kim and Monique:

_Run to the hills  
Run for your lives  
Run to the hills  
Run for your lives_

Now Kim took back over:

_Soldier blue in the barren wastes  
Hunting and killing their game  
Raping the women and wasting the men  
The only good "injuns" are tame  
Selling them whiskey and taking their gold  
Enslaving the young and destroying the old_

Everyone sang:

_Run to the hills  
Run for your lives  
Run to the hills  
Run for your lives_

Now came the big solo, which had everyone banging heads. Kim went crowd-surfing for a little while, until it was time to sing again. They vocalized for a few seconds, then:

_Run to the hills  
Run for your lives  
Run to the hills  
Run for your lives_

Kim yelled, "Everybody!" They happily complied:

_Run to the hills  
Run for your lives  
Run to the hills  
Run for your lives_

Kim & Monique held the last syllable for about 13 seconds, which they ended with a "Yeow!" and the crowd exploded. They took a bow, thanked the crowd, and left.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kim stood with Monique at the front door to Monique's place. Both had had a great time tonight, but weren't sure how to end it. Monique took the initiative and spoke first.

"Well, I had the time of my life tonight, Kim," said Monique softly.

"Likewise, but I don't know how to end it," confessed Kim. Suddenly, an idea hit Monique harder than the _Titanic _took the iceberg(which is saying something).

"I think I do. Close your eyes and hold still," said Monique. Kim complied, and waited. Monique slowly leaned in, and the two pairs of lips met. It was, for Kim, better than anything she'd ever had with Ron, which was saying something, considering the kiss she used to break up with him. But we digress. Kim had, by now, melted into the kiss, and was starting to wrap her arms around Monique, who was returning the favor. A little opening of the mouth on Kim's part, and the two tongues were soon dancing. This was like yet another dream come true for both women, and, as had been the case at the prom, neither participant wanted this to stop. They did need to breathe, however, and after about 15 minutes of kissing, they finally pulled apart. Kim was amazed that she was still standing.

With that, Monique said, "Good night, Kim." Then she added softly, "I love you," as she walked in her house.

Kim was on top of the world at this point. Monique loved her; that was all she cared about. She got into her car and was home within 30 seconds(Damn, that Sloth goes fast). When she got inside, she was alone. Everyone else was already in bed. This allowed Kim to sneak up to her room, quieter than a mouse, and plop down on her bed. She was asleep before she hit the matress.

A/N: Well, here's the first big step in Kim and Monique's relationship. You like? Oh, and for those of you who thought the opening was confusing, I will only say this...Subtext is cool. Also, catch the quick reference to _So The Drama _in there? Lastly, you want to know what Shego was arrested for? Well, how about trespassing on private property? Unless that doesn't count with big-name fast-food headquarters. Oh, how about that _Batman Begins_ reference up there at the top? Nice, eh?

If you catch any other subliminal references in here that I haven't listed here, let me know in your review, with a thorough description of each reference, and I'll check it out. Thanks.

All four of the tunes I used in this chapter are kickass songs, you should listen to them if you haven't already. They're all on YouTube.

TBC...

Next: Kim and Monique head for 3rd base. Also, Kim gets ready for a confrontation with the Mathter. Did he or did he not kill Ron? All will be revealed in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4: The Confrontation, Part 1

**Chapter 4: The Confrontation, Part 1**

Kim woke up the next morning with a pretty good idea of how she would get the Mathter to spill whatever it was he knew about Ron's murder. She called Wade, and within minutes, she was geared up and ready for battle, complete with an extra truth ray.

"Where is he, Wade?" asked Kim.

"He's-oh, shit, Kim, get out from in front of your window!" yelled Wade, all in one breath.

Kim leapt away, and next second, her window broke. She looked back through, and who did she see but the Mathter, sniper rifle in hand. All of a sudden, she had a flash of revelation. Maybe the Mathter was the man who had killed Ron and Rufus. She decided to find this out, and leapt into action. She flipped out the window, over the Mathter, and landed behind him. He had only turned halfway around when he was hit with the ray. Once he was hit, Kim tackled him to the ground and whispered dangerously in his ear, "Who killed Ronald Stoppable?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Please, spare me! I did it! I did it!" cried the Mathter. He was near tears.

"Did what?" asked Kim.

"I killed Stoppable! Please, let me go!" pleaded the Mathter. Now, he was full-on crying. (Sorry, but wouldn't you get scared shitless, too, if the "natural Kimness", aka the "EBQFH"(you sure you want to know what that means?)was unleashed upon you in full fury?)

"Thanks for the info," said Kim, and knocked the Mathter out(ding ding ding). She then took care of his coefficients and contacted Global Justice. However, when Will Du And Co. showed up, the Mathter had already recovered, turned tail, and run.

* * *

Later on, Kim called Monique up for another date.

"Sure, I'm always open for my new GF. What do you have in mind tonight?" asked Monique.

"Just a drive. Dress casual. I'll pick you up at 5:30," replied Kim. She had a smirk on her face as she hung up the phone. Oh, tonight was going to be fun...

* * *

When Kim picked Monique up, she took her out to the Point. This was a well-known spot for make-out sessions, and it was not uncommon for a high-school couple to ditch luch period so they could have a few minutes by themselves without having to worry about Steve "Forget About The PDA" Barkin. This was the weekend, however, and Kim and Monique planned to make good use of it. They sat on the edge of the Point, and they would have started the actions right then and there, but there was the danger of plummeting 300, 400 feet to their deaths. So, they scooted back a slight bit, then they looked into each other's eyes.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" asked Kim.

"No, but I know of a way you could express it," replied Monique.

Kim knew what was coming, and she put her hands on Monique's cheeks. "Please, do tell."

"I'll show you," countered Monique. She put her hands on Kim's cheeks, and eventually, their lips met in a powerful, yet gentle kiss. It started out as simple lip-to-lip, but within thirty seconds, it evolved into full-blown tonsil hockey. They broke apart for a few seconds and looked hungrily at each other, Kim's eyes asking the question that simply would not leave her mouth. Monique slightly nodded her approval, and the two dove right back in. They broke the kiss shortly thereafter so each lady could remove her shirt. Each was pleasantly surprised to see that the outer layer up top that the other wore was all that the other was wearing up top. The ensuing explorations drove both women to unheard-of heights of ecstasy. However, they were silent throughout this whole ordeal(It's a cartoon, people, come on). Poison's "Talk Dirty To Me" was playing in both women's heads the whole time:

_You know I never  
I never seen you look so good  
You never act the way you should  
But I like it  
And I know you like it too  
The way that I want you  
I gotta have you  
Oh, yes I do  
I never  
I never, ever stay out late  
You know that I can hardly wait  
Just to see you  
And I know you cannot wait  
Wait to see me, too  
I gotta touch you  
Cause, baby, we'll be_

_At the drive-in  
In the old man's Ford  
Behind the bushes  
'Til I'm screamin' for more  
Down the basement  
Lock the cellar door  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me_

_You know I call you  
I call you on the telephone  
I'm only hoping that you're home  
So I can hear you  
When you say those words to me  
And whisper so softly  
I gotta hear you  
Cause, baby, we'll be_

_At the drive-in  
In the old man's Ford  
Behind the bushes  
'Til I'm screamin' for more  
Down the basement  
Lock the cellar door  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me_

_C.C., pick up that guitar and a-talk to me, yeah_

_(guitar solo)_

_Cause, baby, we'll be_

_At the drive-in  
In the old man's Ford  
Behind them bushes  
'Til I'm screamin' for more, more, more  
Down the basement  
Lock the cellar door  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me, yeah  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me, yeah, yeah  
And baby  
(whisper) Talk dirty to me_

_Ooh_

_Whoo_

_That's the way I like it, baby_

_Ooh, yeah._

Both women then put their clothes back on, and walked back to the car. Neither said a word, they were just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Kim called her mother up on the way home and asked if she could stay over Monique's house that night. Anne gave the OK, Kim thanked her, and hung up. When they got to Monique's house, the introductions were made, and Kim was given the tour. After this, both Kim and Monique realized for the first time just how tired they really were. They hopped into Monique's bed, said goodnight, kissed, then both said, simultaneously, "I love you." As Kim fell asleep, the last thing she thought was, _Jinx. You owe me a soda tomorrow._

A/N: Well, there you have it-finally past third base. Also, we now know that the Mathter killed Ron and Rufus. It looked like Kim was his next target. Maybe she was. We'll find out for sure in the next chapter.

TBC...

Next: Kim goes after the Mathter a second time. She's going to whoop his ass, so hold on to your butts.


	6. Chapter 5: The Confrontation, Part 2

**Chapter 5: The Confrontation, Part 2**

When Monique woke up the next morning, there was nothing at her side but a note, which read the following:

**Monique,**

**If you're reading this, then I've gone to gear up so I can bring the Mathter down. I will be back to finish what was started last night, so don't get panicky. Ron's killer needs to be brought to justice, that's all. Once he's with GJ, I'll return.**

**Love,**

**Kim**

Monique would have gone to help Kim herself, but she knew how dangerous those missions were and thus decided to stay out of it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim had just gotten her battlesuit on and had her Kimmunicator in hand. She had one last truth ray at the ready.

"Wade, can you track the Mathter for me?" she asked.

"Warehouse 76, Lower Upperton," replied the 10-year-old boy genius.

"Transport?" asked Kim.

"There in thirty seconds," replied Wade.

"You rock. If this was in person and I wasn't already taken, I'd kiss you right here and now," said Kim. The funny thing was, she meant every word.

"Well, circumstances and whatnot," said Wade with a knowing grin. He cut the transmission. Within minutes, she was on her way to the strike zone.

In the car, on the way to the Mathter's hideout, Kim heard the best explanation of mindset in song she'd ever heard, as the following played on the radio:

_Bad boys  
Whatcha want, whatcha want  
Whatcha gonna do  
When Sheriff John Brown come for you?_

_Tell me  
Whatcha wanna do?  
Whatcha gonna do?  
Yeah_

_(chorus)  
Bad boys, bad boys  
Whatcha gonna do?  
Whatcha gonna do when they come for you? (x2)_

_When you were 8  
__And ya had bad traits  
Ya go to school  
__And learn the Golden Rule  
So why are you acting  
Like a bloody fool?  
If ya get hot  
Then ya must get cool_

_(chorus)_

_Ya chuck it on that 1  
Ya chuck it on this 1  
Ya chuck it on ya motha  
And ya chuck it on ya fatha  
Ya chuck it on ya brotha  
And ya chuck it on ya sista  
Ya chuck it on that 1  
And ya chuck it on me_

From here on out, Kim was singing along.

_(chorus twice)_

_Nobody naw give ya no br-eak  
Police naw give ya no break  
Not a soldja mon naw give ya no break  
Not even ya idrein naw give ya no break  
Hey hey_

_(chorus twice)_

Without even realizing it, Kim quoted out loud at this point: "'COPS' is filmed on location with the men and women of law enforcement. All suspects are innocent until proven guilty in a court of law." (I love that show.)

_Why didja hafta act so mean?  
Don'tcha know you're a human being  
Bawn of a motha wit the love of a fatha  
Reflection comes and reflection goes  
I know sometimes  
Ya wanna let go-o  
I know sometimes  
__Ya wanna let goooo_

_(chorus)_

_(You're too bad  
You're too rude) (x2)_

_(chorus)_

_Ya chuck it on that 1  
Ya chuck it on this 1  
Ya chuck it on ya motha  
And ya chuck it on ya fatha  
Ya chuck it on ya brotha  
And ya chuck it on ya sista  
Ya chuck it on that 1  
And ya chuck it on me_

As soon as the song ended, Kim caught a glimpse of the Mathter's lair.

_When the f will they learn? _she thought, irritated._ Neon signs saying "Top Secret Villain Lair, Do Not Enter" only help them get caught! And don't even get me started on the lair itself-I can tell from out here the security is some outdated, $#!y laser system. When will these dumbasses learn to get with the damn times?_

(In case you're wondering, Kim is a lot like me in the fact that she's not afraid to say some of the mild curses, but she won't say the nasty ones unless absolutely necessary, and even then, it's somewhat iffy. But nonetheless, on with the story.)

As she was thinking this, she was crawling through the vent. Eventually, she heard _his _voice_. Oh, the beating he's in for is going to be legendary._ She stopped at an opening directly above him, and started formulating an attack strategy. Eventually, she decided to screw with his head a slight bit before jumping down for the final showdown.

* * *

The Mathter was plotting his next attempt to take down Kim. She'd managed to get lucky last time, but luck would shine on him this time...or so he thought. He had no clue that Kim had already found him and was hiding in an air duct. Without warning, seemingly from out of nowhere, he heard:

"Hey, Numbers Boy, feeling strong in the head?"

The Mathter looked around. He knew Kim was here, but he had no clue as to where. He decided to play along, and hope that she would eventually show herself.

"Yes, Kim Possible, but the question is: What is your mindset at this point in time?" he asked to no particular area.

Kim got ready to jump down, but before she did so, she decided to describe her mindset through song. With that, she got into position, and whispered:

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the..._

As the music started, Kim simultaneously jumped out through the bottom of the duct and yelled out:

_...floor_

The Mathter looked up and got the shock of his life: Kim was diving through the air toward him at an incredible velocity. She tackled the hell out of him, rolled off, and got into her stance. The Mathter did likewise, and the fight to end all fights began.

_Beaten why for  
Can't take much more  
Here we go, here we go, here we go now  
(One) Nothing wrong with me  
(Two) Nothing wrong with me  
(Three) Nothing wrong with me  
(Four) Nothing wrong with me  
(One) Something's got to give  
(Two) Something's got to give  
(Three) Something's got to give  
Now_

Kim lunged at the Mathter and knocked the staff out of his hand. The Mathter responded with a slap across Kim's face.

_Oh, the hell he did. It's on now,_ thought Kim. She let out a roar of rage as she hit him with a tackle that nearly broke him in half. They started rolling on the ground, blindly punching and kicking.

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
_

As the two were fighting, some coefficients ran up. They were caught in the crossfire, however, and thrown backwards. After this, they ran away.

_Push me again  
This is the end  
Here we go, here we go, here we go now  
(One) Nothing wrong with me  
(Two) Nothing wrong with me  
(Three) Nothing wrong with me  
(Four) Nothing wrong with me  
(One) Something's got to give  
(Two) Something's got to give  
(Three) Something's got to give  
Now_

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Skin against skin, blood and bone  
You're all by yourself, but you're not alone  
You wanted in, now you're here  
Driven by hate, consumed by fear_

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

By this point, the Mathter had started to gain the upper hand. Then, out of nowhere, Kim got a hand up and blocked a punch that had been screaming directly at her face, after which she went back on the offensive. For this verse only, she accompanied each number called out with a punch to the Mathter's face.

_(One) Nothing wrong with me  
(Two) Nothing wrong with me  
(Three) Nothing wrong with me  
(Four) Nothing wrong with me  
(One) Something's got to give  
(Two) Something's got to give  
(Three) Something's got to give  
Now_

Now Kim went into a furious frenzy, the likes of which she had not even shown against Shego on her prom night.

_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

The song ended at exactly the same time that Kim landed a monsterous uppercut that sent the Mathter flying clear across the room. This finally ended the battle, and the Mathter was laying on the floor, barely conscious. Before he passed out, Kim zapped him with the truth ray and asked, "Who was your next target?"

"Y-y-y-y-you," replied the Mathter, who then passed out. Kim then contacted Global Justice, and within three minutes, Will Du And Co. were taking him away. Kim was watching them do so with a sense of relief. The Mathter, just before the door shut, came to, though briefly, and yelled, "You wait, Kim Possible! I'll break you yet!" Then he passed out again, the door slammed shut, and GJ carted him off. Kim finally breathed a sigh of relief. It was over.

* * *

A/N: For those of you who are wondering why I misspelled a bunch of words in the first song, it's because I wanted to convey the reggae feeling, seeing as how it is a reggae song**.**

I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but...Next chapter will be the epilogue. Yes, this is the end of "Realization". I would like to thank you, all of you, for staying with me to the bitter end, especially Etherelemental. You have all been too kind. I cannot thank you enough.

Edit: Thanks to a song I've heard recently, the epilogue will be published in two parts. Now, if the Elemental One's schedule could be so kind as to free him up for a short time, say, maybe three weeks, we could get the epilogue up and running. (Apologies for the rant, Mike. I know you're busy.)

TBC...

NEXT: Kim and Monique are enjoying each other's company to the car radio. Also, a surprise visit to an old friend.


	7. Epilogue, Part 1: Friends Revisited

**Epilogue, Part 1: Friends Revisited**

Kim and Monique were enjoying some quality time in a meadow with the Sloth close by, with the radio on. A week ago, Kim had come back to Monique and fulfilled the promise that had been started the day before the Mathter had been taken down for good. This promise was fulfilled the day after the Mathter's arrest. Tonight, they were talking about random topics, when an unexpected song came on. Kim or Monique would have gotten up to change the channel, but they both loved this song, and it reminded them of an old friend:

_New blood joins this earth  
And quickly he's subdued  
Through constant pained disgrace  
The young boy learns their rules  
With time, the child draws in  
This whipping boy done wrong  
Deprived of all his thoughts  
The young man struggles on and on, he's known  
A vow unto his own  
That never from this day  
His will they'll take away_

_(chorus)  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never be  
Never see  
Won't see what might have been  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never free  
Never me  
So I dub thee "Unforgiven"  
_

_They dedicate their lives  
To running all of his  
He tries to please them all  
This bitter man he is  
Throughout his life the same  
He's battled constantly  
This fight he cannot win  
A tired man they see no longer cares  
The old man then prepares  
To die regretfully  
That old man here is me_

_(chorus)  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never be  
Never see  
Won't see what might have been  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never free  
Never me  
So I dub thee "Unforgiven"_

_(chorus)  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never be  
Never see  
Won't see what might have been  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never free  
Never me  
So I dub thee "Unforgiven"_

_You labeled me  
I'll label you  
So I dub thee "Unforgiven"  
_  
_Never free  
Never me  
So I dub thee "Unforgiven"  
_

_You labeled me  
I'll label you  
So I dub thee "Unforgiven"  
_

_Never free  
Never me  
So I dub thee "Unforgiven"  
_

By this point in their relationship, Kim & Monique had completely bypassed completing each other's sentences, like the Tweebs. They had jumped straight to reading each other's minds. Because of this, Monique knew, without even needing to look at Kim, that she wanted to go visit said old friend.

"We'll go see him tomorrow, Kim," conceded Monique. Besides, it had been a while since either lady had talked to him.

"Thanks, Monique. You're the best," gushed Kim, as she kissed Monique.

* * *

(The following day, at Middleton National Cemetery)

Hard to believe it had been two years to the day since he had died. But that was the case, and now, here Kim stood, holding a fresh batch of flowers for her old friend's grave plaque, which read:

_**Here lies the body of:  
Ronald Dean Stoppable  
7/23/1989-6/18/2007  
Friend, Brother,  
Lover, Hero  
May You Find Paradise**_

Monique had given them some space, at Kim's request. Now, Kim was about to talk to her oldest and greatest friend for the first time since his funeral.

"Hey, old buddy," she started. "How's God treating you up there? I hope neither of you are disapproving of my chioce in companion since you've gone. I'll tell you, I'm not disappointed in yours." Right then, her voice cracked. She recomposed herself, and went on:

"You probably know this already, but I love and miss you with all my heart, and I wish you could be here to tell me what you thought of our time together."

At that point, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and nearly fainted from shock: There was Ron, in all his glory. He was tall and blond, with chocolate brown eyes, and dressed in a black T-shirt and baggy cargo pants with a titanium-reinforced, stretchy belt. There was a naked mole rat perched on his shoulder. She thought it was some sort of trick, but that doubt was put to rest when he spoke: It had a slight echo to it. What he said was:

"I wouldn't trade those days for anything, Kim. Now come here and give me a hug." She ran over to him and flung her arms around his neck.

"Please, tell me I'm not dreaming," she begged him. Ron pulled away a slight bit, but then came right back and kissed her full on the mouth. There was no tongue involved, but the mouths were not without something to do. However, this only lasted for 15 seconds before he pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked.

"Fully and completely," replied Kim, breathless.

"Good, because this is actually happening. Now, to answer your other questions. Apart from the fact that there are two gaping holes in my sides, I've been peachy keen for the last two years," he said. The weird thing was, it sounded like he meant every word.

"God's been treating me well," he continued, "and I'm close friends with Christ and his disciples. None of us are diappointed about who you chose to date. You're still the same old Kim to us."

"Is there anything about Heaven that you feel could be changed?"

"Yep. Not a Bueno Nacho in sight, and that _**tanks**_." Kim laughed at this. Even in death, Ron could still make her laugh.

"Is this a one-time deal?" she asked.

"No. Every time you come to this spot, I'll be waiting for you."

"Great. I could get used to this," Kim chuckled, then kissed him again.

"How've you been doing since I died?" asked Ron, after they parted.

"Outwardly, great. But on the inside..." Without warning, Kim broke into song:

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
I feel you everywhere I go  
I see your smile, I see your face  
I hear you laughin' in the rain  
I still can't believe you're gone_

_(chorus)  
It ain't fair, you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowin' no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder  
Who you'd be today_

_Would you see the world, would you chase your dreams?  
Settle down with a family?  
I wonder, what would you name your babies?  
Some days, the sky's so blue  
I feel like I can talk to you  
And I know it might sound crazy_

_(chorus)  
It ain't fair, you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowin' no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder  
Who you'd be today_

_Today  
Today  
Today...  
Today  
Today  
Today..._

Ron was beaming at this point. A tear was running down his face. You could tell he was touched.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
The only thing that gives me hope  
Is I know...I'll see you again someday_

_Someday  
Someday..._

He wiped away the tear from his eye and wrapped Kim in a hug.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard, and I've heard some beautiful stuff," choked Ron, and he kissed Kim.

"Well, it's been great talking to you, but I have to go. Monique's waiting for me," said Kim, after they parted.

"I hear you; God's expecting me back any time now. I have to go read the latest prophecies from the Scriptures," he replied.

"Give my regards to the Holy Triumvirate, would you, please?" asked Kim.

"Can do, KP," said Ron, and kissed Kim one last time. "I'll see you around, Kim."

"Later," replied Kim, and she watched in amazement as Ron began to rise towards the sky. Their eyes did not leave each other's gaze until they were out of each other's sight, at which point Kim walked back to Monique, and they got in the car and drove off. Oh, Monique was in for a hell of a story when they got home...

* * *

A/N: There's a little more to come, but this is basically the end of the story. Thank you all for sticking with me this long. You all are too kind.

FINAL: It's Monique's turn to visit Ron, & she brings company.


	8. Epilogue, Part 2: Friends Revisited 2

**Epilogue, Part 2: Friends Revisited 2**

Monique stood there in front of Ron's grave plaque. She had a bouquet of her own. As she put the flowers on the plaque, a tear rolled down her cheek. She had been expecting a final word or two from Ron, like she'd seen in the movies. Kim had come home the previous day with the world's biggest grin on her face. Monique tried to get an answer out of her, but all she got was:

"I just feel so much better now that I've got everything I needed to say to him off my chest."

It was a cryptic statement, doubtless; Monique gave up trying to figure out what Kim was hiding from her after a couple of hours with no luck whatsoever. And here she was now, laying some flowers on her other best friend's grave plaque. She said the following before turning to leave, defeated:

"So long, Ron."

She then turned to head back to the car, and she had made it halfway to the paved path when she ran into an invisble wall. Two seconds later, she was wrapped in the biggest hug of her life. She would've struggled to get out of it, but there was something familiar about the way she was being held: It reminded her a lot of Ron. She was confused, but she eventually just decided to go with the flow and she started to hug this unseen force right back. After about five seconds of this, a voice came from out of nowhere:

"Glad to see you're happy, Mo."

Monique's eyes rocketed open in shock: She'd know that voice anywhere. But...he was supposed to be dead!

"Who are you?" she asked, softly but firmly.

The strange grip did not release. However, a body began to materialize a couple of inches away from her. First came baggy cargo jeans, then a jet-black T-shirt. This was what gave the force's true identity away to Monique, and out of pure impulse, one set of lips met another right after the second set materialized. It was a simple lip-to-lip kiss, much like a mother would give a young child before bed, except longer. As Monique pulled away, the tears of despair that had been leaking earlier switched to tears of joy as Ron Stoppable was revealed in all his heavenly glory. She threw herself back around him as she silently let out a victorious cry.

"It's so good to see you, Ron," she said into his shoulder. She was so happy, she might as well have just won the lottery jackpot.

"Back atcha, Mo," replied Ron, as he pecked her cheek.

"Don't go anywhere; I'll be right back. I have to go get some old friends of yours," said Monique in a rush, and she ran back to the car. Ron was confused, but he wasn't about to abandon one of his best friends, so he decided to do as he'd been told.

_(A half-hour later)_

Ron was humming to himself when he heard a car pull up. He stood up and got a good look at who it was. Monique was back, as she'd promised, and she had indeed brought company: Keeping pace right behind her were none other than Felix Renton and Brick Flagg. Brick was holding a boombox. He and Felix both did their special handshake with Ron, then Monique said this:

"The boys and I have been working on our own rendition of a song you might recognize." Then Brick kicked up the boombox. Ron was amazed at what he heard for the next few minutes.

_(Felix)_

_Yeah... this right here (tell me why)  
Goes out, to everyone, that has lost someone  
That they truly loved (c'mon, check it out)_

_Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show  
I laced the track, you locked the flow  
So far from hangin' on the block for dough  
Ron Stoppable, they got to know that  
Life ain't always what it seem to be (uh-uh)  
Words can't express what you mean to me  
Even though you're gone, we still a team  
Through your family, I'll fulfill your dream (that's right)  
In the future, can't wait to see  
If you open up the gates for me  
Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend (uh-huh)  
Try to black it out, but it plays again  
When it's real, feelings hard to conceal  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel  
Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)  
I know you're still living your life after death_

_Chorus: Monique_

_Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you_

_(Felix) I miss you, Ron._

_It's kinda hard with you not around (yeah)  
Know you're in heaven smilin' down (eheh)  
Watchin' us while we pray for you  
Every day we pray for you  
'Til the day we meet again  
In my heart is where I'll keep you, friend  
Memories give me the strength I need (uh-huh) to proceed  
Strength I need to believe  
My thoughts, Ron, I just can't define (can't define)  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
Us in the Six, shop for new clothes and kicks  
You and me taking flicks  
Makin' hits, stages they receive you on  
I still can't believe you're gone (can't believe you're gone)  
Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)  
I know you're still living your life after death_

_Chorus  
_

_(Monique)_

_Somebody tell me why ...  
On that morning  
When this life is over  
I know  
I'll see your face_

_Outro: Brick_

_Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every move I make, every single day  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
(Felix) Every day that passes...  
Every move I make, every single day  
(Felix) ...is a day that I get closer...  
(Felix) ...to seeing you again...  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
(Felix) We miss you, Ron... and we won't stop...  
Every move I make, every single day  
(Felix) ...'cause we can't stop...that's right...  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every move I make, every single day  
(Felix) ...We miss you, Ron._

_Chorus out: Monique_

Ron was starting to tear up by now. He wrapped all three of them in individual hugs (with a quick peck on the cheek for Monique) & said, "...and I thought Kim singing me Kenny Chesney was beautiful."

"Oh, you think we're just gonna stop there? Hell to the no," chimed in Brick. "Monique, can you wait in the car for us?" Monique knew what was coming.

"Certainly," she said, and pecked Ron's lips before retreating to the car. Then Brick kicked the boombox back up. Ron joined in on the choruses.

_(Brick)  
Let me ask you this about this life we live  
And let me try to swerve some of this attention you give  
To them distant-ass relatives over ham dinner  
If they really miss you so much, why dont they just call a (Muthafucka)  
If you wasn't blood, would you still have love?  
Or in fact does the blood make you think you have to love?  
Look, I probably love my family more than anybody here  
But my homies are family, too-third cousins, get outta here  
Who was you with when you got tatoos?  
Who was you tripping with when you did them mushrooms?  
Who the fuck threw up all over your car?  
And then felt worse then you about that shit in the morning? (Friends ya'll)_

_(Felix)  
Who loaned ya money, homie? Who owes ya cash?(Brick) (Who?)  
Who taught you how to use a bong for the grass?(Brick) (Who?)  
I dont know much, but I gotta assume  
When ya hit ya first neden, ya homies was in the other room_

_(Chorus)  
(Ron) We talkin' about  
(Felix)HOMIES!  
(Brick)HOMIES!  
(Ron)(Talkin' about those dogs of life!)  
(Felix)Our muthafucking HOMIES!  
(Brick) HOMIES!  
(Ron) (We throwin' up Clown Love signs!)  
(Felix) Real juggalo HOMIES!  
(Brick) HOMIES!  
(Ron) (Talk about those dogs of life!)  
(Brick) HOMIES!  
(Felix) HOMIES!  
(Ron) (Man that's my dawg)_

_(Brick)  
Have you ever had a job that you truly despise?  
Like, I don't know, maybe dishwashing, or fuckin' flipping fries  
Then you got this boss who think he the Don Mega  
Because he the head manager  
(Ron) Cheap chili fry maker  
(Brick) All you could vision is ya'll beating him down  
Your homies standing on his back while you're kicking his head around  
But responsibility is there, I can't lie, though  
I'd a been plucked his fucking eyeball out with a chicken bone  
Crazy as fuck; I'll rip your piercings off  
And now my homies are holding me back so I don't look soft_

_(Felix)  
When you snuck the car out, who did you get?(Brick) (Who?)  
And when you got caught, on who'd you blame the shit?(Brick) (Who?)  
Who can you relax around and scratch yo balls?(Brick) (Who?)  
Homies, we're talking about like you and yours!_

_(Chorus)  
(Ron) We talkin' about  
(Brick)HOMIES!  
(Felix)HOMIES!  
(Ron)(Talkin' about those dogs of life!)  
(Felix)Our muthafucking HOMIES!  
(Brick) HOMIES!  
(Ron) (We throwin' up Clown Love signs!)  
(Felix) Real juggalo HOMIES!  
(Brick) HOMIES!  
(Ron) (Talk about those dogs of life!)  
(Brick) HOMIES!  
(Felix) HOMIES!_

_(Brick) If ya don't like me ya can Fuck Off!(Ron) (Got a bullet for every one)  
(Felix) If ya dont like me ya can Fuck Off!(Ron) (Got a bullet for every one)_

_(Ron)  
Me and my homies stay tight like a noose  
And if you step to one of us you betta step to the whole crew  
I never knew that I could depend  
That I could have some friends that's down til the very end  
Well thats my home boys, excuse me, my family  
And when we conquer the world  
We macking on the galaxy cause sky's the limit  
And we ain't finished  
And if my homies gonna ride ya know I'm with it  
(Brick)  
Puff it and pass it and I give it to my homies, ya'll  
Hit it and quit it and then I give it to my homies, ya'll  
I got the world around my finger with my homies, ya'll  
And everything is obsolete unless I hear my homies call  
We worldwide, we're homies across the planet  
Sticking together like zippers on a Michael Jackson 'Beat It' jacket  
They got my back like a tat for that, I love ya'll  
Hanging till we old and grey like grandpa (Ron)(Psychopathic)_

_(Chorus)  
(Brick)HOMIES!  
(Felix)HOMIES!  
(Ron)(Talkin' about those dogs of life!)  
(Felix)Our muthafucking HOMIES!  
(Brick) HOMIES!  
(Ron) (We throwin' up Clown Love signs!)  
(Felix) Real juggalo HOMIES!  
(Brick) HOMIES!  
(Ron) (Talk about those dogs of life!)  
(Brick) HOMIES!  
(Felix) HOMIES!(Ron) (hey hey hey)_

_(Brick) If ya don't like me ya can Fuck Off!(Ron) (Got a bullet for every one)  
[Felix) If ya dont like me ya can Fuck Off!(Ron) (Got a bullet for every one)  
(Brick) If ya don't like me ya can Fuck Off!(Ron) (Got a bullet for every one)  
(Felix) If ya don't like me ya can Fuck Off!(Ron) Fuck Off!(Brick) Fuck Off!_

_(Felix) My mothafukin HOMIES!  
(Brick) HOMIES! (Ron) (Talk about those dogs of mine!)  
(Felix) Real life juggalo HOMIES!  
(Brick) HOMIES! (Ron) (We throwing up Clown Love signs!)  
(Felix) (Juggalo homies)  
(Brick) HOMIES!  
(Ron) HOMIES! (Felix) (Talk about those dogs of mine!)  
(Ron) (Eastside, Westside!)  
(Brick)HOMIES!  
(Felix) HOMIES!_

_(Brick) If ya don't like me ya can Fuck Off! (Ron) (Got a bullet for every one)  
(Felix) If ya dont like me ya can Fuck Off! (Ron) (Got a bullet for every one)  
(Brick) If ya don't like me ya can Fuck Off! (Ron) (Got a bullet for every one)  
(Felix) If ya don't like me ya can Fuck Off!(Ron)Fuck Off!(Brick) Fuck Off!  
(every line's non-singer giving props)_

Ron was truly overjoyed at this point. He gave the world's biggest yell and high-five'd both Brick & Felix. He then said this:

"I'm gonna miss doing that with you guys. I always enjoyed that."

"So did we," replied Felix.

"But all good things must come to an end," added Brick.

"And, unfortunately, my time is now to return to Heaven," said Ron. He wrapped the others in a hug, then he said this:

"Well...see ya...on the other side." He then floated away, and Brick and Felix went back to join Monique.

As Ron floated back up to heaven, he started singing a song that he'd heard ages upon ages ago, and ever since Kim had visited his grave last, would not leave his head. Music kicked up from somewhere only he could understand. One could refer to it Heaven's version of an iPod. This is what he sang:

_Lay beside me...Tell me what they've done  
Speak the words I wanna hear to make my demons run  
The door is locked now, but it's open if you're true  
If you can understand the me, then I can understand the you_

_Lay beside me under wicked sky  
Through black of day, dark of night, we share this pair of lies  
The door cracks open, but there's no sun shining through  
Black heart scarring darker still, but there's no sun shining through  
No, there's no sun shining through  
No, there's no sun shining..._

_What I've felt, what I've known  
Turn the pages, turn the stone  
Behind the door  
Should I open it for you?_

_Yeah; what I've felt, what I've known  
Sick and tired, I stand alone  
Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you  
Or are you unforgiven, too?_

_Come lay beside me...This won't hurt, I swear  
She loves me not, she loves me still, but she'll never love again  
She lay beside me, but she'll be there when I'm gone  
Black heart scarring darker still...yes, she'll be there when I'm gone  
Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone  
Dead sure she'll be there..._

_What I've felt, what I've known  
Turn the pages, turn the stone  
Behind the door  
Should I open it for you?_

_Yeah; what I've felt, what I've known  
Sick and tired, I stand alone  
Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you  
Or are you unforgiven, too?  
_

Ron smiled a bittersweet smile. Even in a fan's death, Metallica still had the magic touch. A tear leaked out of the corner of his eye.

_Lay beside me...Tell me what I've done  
The door is closed; so are your eyes...But now I see the sun  
Now I see the sun  
Yes, now I see it..._

_What I've felt, what I've known  
Turn the pages, turn the stone  
Behind the door  
Should I open it for you?_

_Yeah; what I've felt, what I've known  
So sick and tired, I stand alone  
Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits...  
The one who waits for you..._

_Oh  
What I've felt, what I've known  
Turn the pages, turn the stone  
Behind the door  
Should I open it for you? (So I dub thee unforgiven)_

_Oh, what I've felt...  
Oh, what I've known...  
I take this key (Never free)  
And I bury it in you (Never me)  
Because you're unforgiven, too_

_(Never free)  
(Never me)  
'Cause you're unforgiven, too  
Oh_

At the end of the song, Ron became the biggest leaky faucet the world had never seen. Yet, he did not make a sound (Again, it's a cartoon, people, come the frig on). As Ron finally drew within sight of the Pearly Gates, he took one last look in the direction of Kim's house. The following was the last thing that went through his head before he entered the clouds:

_Thanks for everything, Kim. I love you. See you again sometime soon._

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for "Realization". Thank you all for sticking with me for so long, throughout all this insanity. And a very special thanks to Etherelemental for all the excellent help he's given me. Now, I have other stuff to work on. In the famous words of one Alex Trebek, "So long, everybody."

NOTE: The idea of Ron being a Juggalo DID NOT come from me. It came from the guy who wrote "Villains Are People Too". I know the guy's penname, but I can't remember how to spell it for the life of me.

All songs used in this entire story are for entertainment purposes only and are used without permission, as are all the characters and references in said fanfic. All characters, references, and songs are copyrighted to their respective owners.

Songs over credits: Randy Travis: "My Greatest Fear"  
Garth Brooks: "The Storm"

_**The End**_


End file.
